


Направо пойдешь...

by JellaMontel



Series: Сокровище сердца [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Юные гномы и топографический кретинизм. Еще один бонус к серии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Направо пойдешь...

\- По-моему, мы идем не в ту сторону.  
\- Ммм...  
\- Точно не в ту.  
\- И как ты это определил?  
\- Мы уже пролезали под этой отломанной веткой. Ты ругался еще, когда она за волосы тебе зацепилась.  
\- Нда... - наследный принц Эребора останавливается, смотрит на ветку, напряженно что-то соображая, а потом решительно лезет под нее снова. - Значит, в следующий раз около тех колючих кустов надо будет свернуть налево, а не направо.  
\- Гм. Ты уверен?  
\- Ага...

* * *

Они заблудились.  
Более того, они заблудились даже еще более основательно, чем час назад, потому что колючки Торин, вопреки собственным словам, вновь обошел по правой стороне, а вдобавок повел потом...  
Ну, в общем, _куда-то_.  
Не туда, куда в первый раз - это точно. И только.  
И теперь Двалин понятия не имеет, правильно они уже идут или неправильно. А еще подозревает, что Торин знает дорогу ничуть не лучше его.  
\- Торин.  
\- Ммм?  
\- Куда мы идем?  
\- Вперед.  
\- Торин, я серьезно. Ты хотя бы знаешь, где мы находимся?  
\- Я тоже серьезно. Сейчас - нет, не знаю. Но думаю, что узнать можно.  
Двалин останавливается ровно на полушаге. И ловит друга за плечо.  
\- Так, стой. Мы не можем идти неизвестно куда.  
Торин смотрит на него удивленно и - ну Двалин-то знает эту физиономию - чуть-чуть виновато.  
\- Двалин, стоять на месте нам некогда. Неизвестно, как долго придется идти обратно, а если мы не появимся к обеду - на что шансов мало - наше отсутствие заметят. Еще через час или два начнут искать всерьез. Если не вернемся до темноты - забьют тревогу. Путь домой надо найти как можно скорее.  
\- Если мы двинемся не в ту сторону, искать его придется еще дольше, - резонно возражает Двалин.  
\- Да, поэтому чем быстрее мы разберемся, куда нам надо, тем лучше. Или ты устал?  
\- Нет, - уж точно не больше Торина.  
\- Тогда пошли.  
\- А может, сначала подумаем, как будем разбираться?  
Торин пожимает плечами.  
\- А что тут думать? Идти надо.  
\- Торин! Куда - идти?!  
\- Прямо, до ближайшего ручья. По нему до реки. Дальше вдоль берега.  
\- И куда вдоль?  
\- Если по Келдуину - вверх по течению, если по Лесной - вниз. Попадем или домой, или к озеру, там сориентируемся. Воду в реках мы же на вкус отличим?  
Двалин как-то разом припоминает все сказки, которые им рассказывали и мама, и обе тети, и даже Балин - про зачарованный эльфийский лес, еще более зачарованную реку и про то, что может случиться, если приблизиться к ней и тем более - если из нее пить.  
"Нет, нет, нет!" - думает он, чувствуя, как волосы сами становятся дыбом. Он не боится ни зверей, ни людей, ни эльфов, даже если и понимает, что должен бы, но от них у него есть один нож на поясе, по одному в каждом сапоге и еще пара у Торина, а вот вся эта лесная недобрая магия...  
\- Ты с ума сошел? - говорит он вслух, чувствуя, что голос его вот-вот подведет, и, пока не поздно, заявляет уверенно. - Да я с места не сдвинусь отсюда, если ты собрался к эльфьей реке!  
\- Двалин...  
\- Ни - на - шаг!  
Несколько мгновений Торин смотрит на него, а потом растерянность его на лице сменяется обидой и злостью.  
\- Как знаешь. А я пошел, за тобой пришлю поисковую партию.  
И уходит, решительно разворачивается и уходит дальше в лес.  
Двалин сердито выдыхает ему вслед и не менее решительно садится там, где стоял.  
И начинает считать про себя. Он, вообще-то, не собирается оставлять друга вот так переть неизвестно куда в одиночестве. И уж тем более не думает, что тот всерьез его бросит.  
Но интересно же, на сколько Торина хватит?  
"Один. Два..."

Десять - балрогов вредный принц скрывается в подлеске.  
Двадцать - не видно даже затылок с привычной заколкой, только макушка мелькнет иногда.  
Сорок - в шорохе леса не различить уже шорох шагов.  
Пятьдесят.  
Шестьдесят....  
С той стороны, куда ушел Торин, раздается громкий треск, а потом - отчаянный, полный боли и ужаса вопль.  
...Двалин сам не успевает понять, как и когда проломился к нему через кусты.  
\- А говорил, ни на шаг, - хмыкает Торин.  
Двалин молча, как есть с разгона, засвечивает ему кулаком в морду.

* * *

\- Слышь, лицедей балаганный, - произносит он некоторое время спустя, отдышавшись и придя к выводу, что валяться в сухой осенней листве куда приятнее, чем кататься по ней же, пытаясь почувствительнее отпинать друга или хотя бы не дать ему оседлать себя и начистить рыло в ответку. - А у нас разве не было карты?  
Торин, лежащий рядом, пожимает плечами.  
\- Она у нас и сейчас есть, а толку? Или ты узнал вдруг, где мы находимся?  
\- Нет.  
\- А раз нет, то понять, куда нам теперь, мы из нее не сможем.  
\- Ну хоть направление узнать.  
\- Направление - к Горе, - мрачно говорит Торин.  
\- Очень смешно.  
\- А я и не шучу, - Торин резко садится, глядит на него. - Только оно пропало. Не чувствую я его, понимаешь?  
Пропало, действительно. И, похоже, уже давно - но Двалин замечает это только сейчас, потому что прежде... ну да, шел за другом, не думая о дороге. И ждал, что тот выведет, потому что привык, что наследный принц всегда знает, в каком коридоре они и в какой стороне то, что им надо.  
Но где сейчас те коридоры.  
\- Да, - Двалин отводит взгляд. - Понимаю.  
\- Ну вот и... - пожимает плечами Торин.  
По нему в первый раз видно, что он вовсе не так непрошибаемо самоуверен, как весь день казался, но от этого становится лишь сильнее не по себе.  
\- Не переживай. Мы все найдем.  
\- А я вовсе и не...  
\- А то я не вижу.  
Торин вскидывает сердито голову и отворачивается.  
Двалин ждет пару минут, бездумно глядя на рыжий с золотыми прожилками листик, застрявший в тугой косе, потом поднимается и хлопает друга по спине.  
\- Давай сюда карту. Вместе будем соображать.

* * *

Карта ни балрога им не помогает.  
Лес на западе. Гора на востоке. Две реки, Дейл, еще дальше - озеро. Хотя насчет того, чтобы добраться до него, Торин явно загнул, столько им за остаток дня не пройти. Проще выйти на один из сторожевых постов, вот только на какой?  
\- Можно даже вовсе без постов, - Торин первым решает, что разницы, в общем-то, нет. - Достаточно просто оказаться поближе к Горе. Тогда я смогу разобраться... наверное.  
Это действительно проще.  
\- Значит, определяем, где восток, и идем туда, - воодушевляется Двалин.  
Торин смотрит на него с удивлением.  
\- День уже за середину перевалил, какой теперь восток? Запад если только.  
 _Эээ..._  
Впрочем, какая разница.  
\- Ладно, находим запад и идем от него.  
\- Легко тебе говорить, - похоже, они поменялись ролями.  
Иначе почему друг даже не думает шевелиться, когда сам он готов немедленно вскочить на ноги?  
\- Торин, ну что мы, не найдем его, что ли?  
\- Двалин, - ответ звучит устало и неожиданно безнадежно. - Если выйти из Горы через тоннель, которым мы вылезли, то запад будет перед глазами. Если через главные ворота или Южный пост - окажется с левой стороны. Через первый или второй Северный - с правой. Но отдельно-то от Горы его как искать?  
Двалин пытается переварить это заявление. _Что он вообще на уроках делал?!_  
А потом цепляется разумом за еще одну нестыковку.  
\- Наоборот.  
\- Что наоборот?  
\- Через Южный пост - с правой, через Северный - с левой.  
\- Сдурел?  
\- Сам сдурел.  
Торин сердито фыркает.  
\- Не веришь, так сам посмотри, - говорит Двалин. - Вот.  
\- И что "вот"? - Торин поворачивает карту набок*, чтобы было нагляднее, показывает направление. - Здесь юг. Здесь запад. Слева!  
Двалин наконец понимает, как они вообще смогли заблудиться.  
\- Торин. Лево - это та рука, в которой щит держишь.

\- ...Где бы этот балрогов запад ни был, мы все равно не узнаем, - не сразу, но Торин все-таки обретает дар речи. Хотя, судя по тону, откровением слова Двалина для него не стали. - Среди этих деревьев Гору не разглядеть.  
А потом задумывается.  
\- Среди них и солнце-то не разглядеть. Разве что влезть...  
\- Это ж не скалы, - удивляется Двалин. - Как на них влезешь?  
Но Торина, перед которым вновь забрезжил шанс найти выход из положения, так просто не сбить с толку.  
\- Если до нижней ветки допрыгнем - можно будет хотя бы попробовать.  
\- На три своих роста допрыгнем?  
\- Если залезть друг другу на плечи - на два.  
Двалин прикидывает мысленно - нет, не выходит. С плеч особо вверх не попрыгаешь. Разве что с разбега на спину и снизу еще наподдать...  
\- Лучше ты ко мне, - говорит он. - Я сильнее.  
\- Это я легче. Но ты меня все равно подбросить не сможешь, только поднять.  
Вздыхают они одновременно - оба. Им бы третьего сюда, младшего...  
\- Хорошо хоть, что Фрерина мы оставили дома.  
\- Мелкий он еще вне Горы гулять.  
\- Устал бы давным-давно.  
\- Испугался.  
\- И уже ныть бы начал.  
\- Ныть - нет, а вот жрать бы запросил.  
Двалин хмыкает и лезет в карман за свертком с копченым мясом.  
\- Хлеб доставай.

* * *

Говорят, сытый гном становится спокойным и умиротворенным.  
Врут.  
Или же это относится только к тем гномам, которые едят дома, за столом, шкворчащее и горячее, да под пару пинт эля или чарочку самогона, а не жуют свой кусок торопливо, с подозрением косясь на одинаковые, куда ни глянь, стволы и ветки друг у друга за спиной.  
 _Одинаковые и бесконечные, и даже вверх уходящие далеко-далеко в небо, бесконечное тоже..._  
И не прячут остаток припасов до ужина, вслушиваясь нервно в шорохи и шевеления леса, которых, кажется, с каждым мгновением становится все больше и больше.  
Так, что это и не шорох уже, а сплошной треск и грохот.  
И не ловят щекой ветерок, прихотливый, капризный, несущий отовсюду - и ниоткуда - запахи листвы, хвои, земли...  
 _Поверхности._  
А ведь их учили. Предупреждали.  
"Никогда не будь в праздности. Держи в уме цель и задачу - помни, зачем ты покинул Гору, помни, что тебе нужно сделать прямо сейчас. Обязательно помни - ты здесь ненадолго..."  
 _Да-а?!_  
"Никогда, никогда не пытайся услышать пространство так, как слушаешь камень."  
 _Границ нет. Эха нет. Нет стен, нет потолка и кажется - кажется, нет даже пола..._  
Двалин слишком поздно понимает, что происходит.  
"Иначе почувствуешь - мир бескрайний, и тебе станет плохо."  
В ушах стучит кровь, деревья дрожат и как будто разбегаются в стороны, Двалин слышит хриплое, сорванное дыхание и как-то издалека, отстраненно догадывается - это ж его...  
Так нельзя.  
Их учили. Учили!  
"Не поддавайся страху. Замри. Сядь. Если нет рядом скал - стань камнем сам."  
Камни не дрожат, а его трясет.  
 _Не помогает!_  
"Никогда не ходи один. Помни, кто с тобой рядом. Держись за него."  
 _Рядом..._  
В руку вцепляются холодные, судорожно сжимающиеся пальцы. Торин.  
И ему тоже вынесло голову, видно же, все лицо белое, а еще в него можно упереться лбом и держаться, крепко-крепко держаться...  
В конце концов, сердце друга, успокаиваясь, стучит почти так же, как далеко-глубоко в подгорных кузницах молоты.  
И дыхание, совсем близко - как сквозняк из шахт вентиляции, привычный и ровный.  
И можно повернуть голову, коснуться щекой и губами волос, собранных в заушную и височную косы, рисунок их мысленно проследить, просчитать...  
\- Говорил ведь, что нельзя на месте сидеть, - с ненавистью цедит Торин.  
И еще один совет вспомнить.  
"Держи себя в руках и будь осторожен. Страх легко становится гневом."  
\- Говорил, - Двалин с неохотой выпускает товарища. Он бы с удовольствием еще чуть-чуть так посидел. - А еще говорил, что знаешь, куда сворачивать.  
\- Я говорил, а ты слушал.  
\- И шел. Между прочим.  
\- Зато потом встал. Кто просил?  
\- Здравый смысл!  
\- Ну на-адо же! А где он был раньше, смысл этот?  
Двалин хмыкает.  
\- На тебя смотрел, где ж еще.  
\- А надо было смотреть на дорогу!  
\- Да ладно, - вновь усмехается Двалин. - У тебя был такой уверенный вид.  
Торин закатывает глаза.  
\- А какой он у меня должен быть? Или мне глаза сделать круглые и побольше, коленками задрожать, как трехлетка, который штаны готов намочить, и кричать "мама! мама!", что ли?!  
\- Скажешь тоже, - бурчит Двалин. Он такое даже представить не может.  
Даже сейчас, когда сам дрожал вот только что.  
А Торин, раз начав выступать, продолжает с чувством, аж глаза разгораются:  
\- А, ну конечно, да! Мы ж большие дети уже, нам не маму-папу звать надо, нам надо наставника... Наверное, очень поможет! - он набирает воздуха побольше, задирает голову и от души орет на весь лес. - Бааааалин!!! Помоги нам разобраться с этой картой!  
И лес отзывается.  
Голосом Балина:  
\- Стойте там и никуда не двигайтесь! - и треском кустов, сквозь которые, не заботясь об аккуратности и тишине, продираются изрядно разозленные и ругающиеся тройными загибами гномы.  
Двалин с Торином ошарашенно смотрят друг на друга.  
А потом Двалин начинает смеяться, как сумасшедший, потому что вот теперь глаза у Торина действительно круглые и очень, очень большие.  
\- Помогло...

* * *

Как потом оказалось, они были меньше, чем в часе ходьбы от опушки.  
За этот час они услышали о себе больше, чем наставник выговаривал им за весь предыдущий год.  
Но главным было все-таки то, что уже поздно вечером, дома, Двалин осторожно, взяв сперва обещание Торина не ругать и не стыдить, предупредил брата, что принц до сих пор путает право и лево, а еще запад с закатом.  
И, надо сказать, Балину стало намного легче вдалбливать юным гномам азы географии.

**Author's Note:**

> * Судя по [карте Эребора](http://s001.radikal.ru/i196/1301/d7/8db1c29949a1t.jpg), гномы располагают стороны света так, что сверху оказывается восток, а не север. Поэтому на юг карту надо поворачивать на 90 градусов вместо 180.


End file.
